Quando Você Passa
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Songfic do Ao de Halloween. Oneshot de presente para Sarah Snape. Hermione se descobre apaixonada por Snape, e tudo pode acontecer. Por favor, deixem reviews! Obrigada!


Nome da Fic: **Quando você passa**

Autor: **Roxane Norris**

Beta-reader** : Shey Lopes. Xeruuuuu Filha!**

Par: **Severus Snape / Hermione Granger**

Censura: **PG- 13**

Gênero: **Romance, drama, tema adulto**

Spoilers**: Livro 5**

Avisos e alertas: **Essa fic pertence ao desafio de Amigo Oculto do site "Snapetes – Trocando Segredos na Madrugada".**

Presenteada:** Sarah Snape. Beijus linda!**

Resumo: **Songfic. Hermione se vê apaixonada pelo Mestre de Poções, e busca saber se é correspondida.**

Agradecimentos: **À todo Esquadrão da Madrugada, porque sem elas não existiriam condições de proporcionar essa união que nos fez estar presente nessas fics.**

Disclaimer**: Esses personagens são de J. K. Rowling, eu só peguei emprestado para proporcionar entretenimento aos meus leitores. Não vou ganhar dinheiro com eles. **

_**Quando você passa...**_

O sol surgira palidamente entre as nuvens, e Hermione o fitava por entre as cortinas do dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Era a Segunda vez na semana que perdia seu sono naquela hora. Era cedo ainda para descer, provavelmente ninguém no castelo havia acordado. Se deixou ficar ali, parada os cabelos castanhos caindo pelo rosto, e espalhando longos cachos no travesseiro. Adormeceu novamente.

Esse turu, turu, turu, aqui dentro 

_Que faz turu, turu quando você passa_

_Meu olhar decora cada movimento_

_Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça_

Seria mais um dia atribulado, cansativo até, teria os dois últimos tempos nas masmorras com Snape. Sorriu, até que as últimas aulas com o professor de Poções não tinham sido tão ruins. Afundou o rosto na fronha, tentando se impedir de corar, impossível. Devagar, se certificou que suas companheiras de quarto dormiam, e dando um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos sonhadora. Como ela nunca notara seu sorriso? Seu olhar? O jeito como andava? E a Voz? Suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto as lembranças dele vinham a sua mente.

O fim do dia chegou, e com ele a aula de poções. Snape estava em pé, perto de sua mesa, olhando a todos, antes de começar sua ronda por entre os caldeirões fumegantes. Hermione levantou seu olhar para ele, e sem conseguir desviar, penetrou naqueles olhos pretos, por segundos ficaram presos um ao outro. Algo revirou dentro de sua barriga, provocando uma onda de calor, que parecia emanar de seu rosto. Baixou os olhos para o caldeirão.

As pernas tremeram, em breve ele estaria ali, ao seu lado olhando sua poção. Sentiu receio, queria ficar, queria sumir, e um misto de prazer e agonia inundou-lhe a alma. Afinal, o que estaria acontecendo? Ela nunca se interessara por professores, ainda mais, por Severus Snape. E sem que percebesse, ele já se aproximara, estava perto, a capa roçou de leve seu braço, ela arrepiou. Saiu de seus pensamentos, mergulhando mais uma vez nos olhos pretos a sua frente. Ele não reprovou sua poção, como fazia com Neville, mas isso sempre acontecia, deu-lhe apenas uma crispada de lábios e se retirou. Hermione se sentiu imensamente feliz, e começou a engarrafar sua poção.

_Se eu pudesse te prender_

Dominar seus sentimentos 

_Controlar seus passos_

_Ler sua agenda e pensamento_

Agarrou o frasco entre os dedos com tal força, que ele quase se estraçalhou, e depositou-o sobre a mesa de Snape. Demorou-se um pouco mais do que de costume em pé diante da mesa, fazendo com que ele a olhasse novamente, agora, desconfiado. Hermione se apressou em afastar-se dali, alcançando Harry e Rony na saída da sala. Passou o resto do dia pensando naqueles olhos intensamente pretos. Ao sentar-se à mesa para o jantar, buscou ansiosa pelo professor, posando seus olhos sobre a figura de negro. _Oi!_ Pensou, era o que queria dizer, mas Snape não a deixaria dizer nem tchau, desviou seus olhos para Dumbledore.

Quando voltou a fitá-lo, surpreendentemente, ele já o fazia. Constrangeram-se. Sua ansiedade se tornara quase infantil, ela adorava poções, mas agora aquele livro vivia em sua cabeceira. Aqueles olhos penetrantes não a abandonavam, aquela voz aveludada não a deixava sozinha, amava preto. Odiava ouvir Harry e Rony falarem mal de Snape, as suspeitas que o amigo sempre via nas atitudes do professor, e nas referências maliciosas, das quais ele era vítima. Afinal, somos todos inocentes até que se prove o contrário, Dumbledore vivia dizendo isso. Só que Snape despertava sempre medo e revolta na maioria de seus alunos, exceto nela e nos sonserinos.

Tinha ido para a biblioteca no tempo vago em que seus amigos estavam na aula de Adivinhação. Era o que costumava fazer, ocupava seu tempo com mais estudo, todo aquele sentimento a assustava. Não o controlava, cada vez que via Snape, não sentia mais medo, raiva, não... Queria estar mais perto, tocar e, das últimas vezes, notara que o professor já se demorava mais olhando seu caldeirão, e não desviava de seus olhares. Sorriu. _Ele sabe_ _que eu existo_, pensou, mas o que isso realmente poderia significar, ela ainda teria que descobrir.

_Mas meu frágil coração_

_Acelera o batimento_

_E faz turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu._

Estava dependurada na escada, tentando alcançar um volume grosso na última prateleira da estante, quando seu pé falseou, não achando o degrau sob ele. Tentou se equilibrar e se manter encima da escada, mas foi inútil, e caiu. Fechou os olhos no minuto de aflição, mas, ao invés de bater no chão de pedra da biblioteca, se viu abrigada em algo macio, quente, e que vestia preto. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura do professor, ele a mantinha suspensa no ar, sobre seus braços, enquanto os dela estavam enrolados em seu pescoço. A proximidade de ambos fez seu coração disparar, nunca estivera tão perto, tremeu.

Os minutos que se seguiram pareciam infinitos. Hermione o encarou, ele não fugiu. Ela se aproximou até sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, por segundos, viu Snape inclinar seu rosto na direção do dela. Os lábios quase se tocando, os olhos presos, as respirações descompassadas...

Seus pés tocaram o chão duro da biblioteca, trazendo-a de volta a realidade fria daquelas paredes.

-Srta. Granger, da próxima vez, deveria pensar em ter mais atenção no que faz. – disse seco, e subindo na escada, trouxe o tomo até embaixo. – _Poções Avançadas... – _leu em voz alta, estreitando seu olhar sobre ela, querendo adivinhar-lhe o pensamento – Pelo visto continua tentando se manter à frente de seus colegas. - passou o livro as mãos dela, crispando os lábios num sorriso.

-Talvez, professor... – devolveu-lhe o sorriso – Sou uma irritante sabe-tudo, não é mesmo?

-Boa leitura, srta. Granger. – respondeu encerrando a conversa, e saiu enfurnando sua capa pelo corredor.

Hermione deixou-se ficar olhando ele desaparecer ainda mantendo o livro colado ao seu corpo. Queria guardar aquelas imagens, todos os detalhes, ele quase a beijara, era tudo o que ela queria sentir... Algo estava acontecendo, talvez não só com ela, com Snape também. Essa pequena, mas remota, possibilidade, encheu seu coração de alegria. Fitou a biblioteca quase vazia, e saiu levando o livro consigo.

_Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito_

_Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito_

_Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia_

_Nesse misto de prazer e agonia_

Os dias se seguiram, e cada aula de Poção surgia a seus olhos como uma esperança renovada de vê-lo, estar ali, junto. Houve momentos em que Hermione chegou a pensar em errar sua poção, só para ouvir sua voz, aveludada, ríspida, próxima. Toda a vez que Snape passava perto dela, suas entranhas se remexiam vorazmente, tinha às vezes que pensava que ele percebia esse seu comportamento, isso a deixava mais insegura.

Afastou-se um pouco de Harry e Rony, que viviam entretidos com Quadribol, ficando mais tempo com Gina, mais ainda assim, depois que sua amiga arranjara um namorado, Hermione se via entregue aos livros e rolos de pergaminho de trabalhos. Desta forma ocupava seu tempo com coisas úteis e impedia, que esse sentimento se expandisse, atormentando sua alma. Era isso que pensava, mas foi durante uma aula de Poções, que percebeu que todo seu esforço era inútil.

O descontrole sobre suas emoções foi tão grande, que misturou as raízes erradas, só pelo simples fato de Snape ter passado junto a ela. Saiu da sala bufando, maldizendo tudo que errara, se recriminando por ser tão displicente, quando Draco resolveu intervir em seus pensamentos.

-Vejam só... – disse em bom tom, virando-se para Crabbe e Goyle. -, não é que a Granger cometeu um erro. – e completou com desdém. - Perdeu seu dom, Granger? Finalmente se tornará o sempre foi. Uma sangue-ruim!

-Se eu perdi ou não, isso não lhe diz respeito, sua barata albina. – e com o ódio brotando de seus poros, apontou a varinha em sua direção, mesmo com os protestos de seus amigos - E se continuar me atormentando, é exatamente com uma que se parecerá.

-Srta, Granger, não estamos numa aula de Transfiguração. – Snape sibilou, lançando-lhe um olhar frio e ameaçador. – Não há necessidade de provar que é uma sabe-tudo irritante, nos fornecendo seus conhecimentos, os quais, ouso dizer, no caso de minha matéria, a senhorita está deixando a desejar.

-Mas professor... – tentou retorquir, mas foi interrompida.

-Agradeceria se só abrisse sua boca caso eu assim o pedisse, srta. Granger. – e estreitando seus olhos sobre ela. – Talvez uma detenção a faça ter mais educação. Sexta-feira, ás nove horas, em minha sala, e sem atrasos.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Hermione deixou-se deslizar para longe das vistas de Snape, desaparecendo no corredor. Apesar do ódio que teve com aquela reprimenda, se sentia feliz pela detenção ao lado do Mestre de Poções. Este pensamento ocupou sua mente o resto da semana.

_Nem estou dormindo mais_

_Já não saio com os amigos_

Sinto falta dessa paz 

_Que encontrei no seu sorriso_

Não tinha como negar a si mesma, que o pensamento de ficar a sós, na mesma sala com seu professor durante uma hora inteira, a fascinou. À noite de sexta-feira chegou, e com ela, os batimentos descompassados de seu coração, o suor em suas mãos, a tremedeira. Se toda a garota de sua idade se sentia assim ao pensar em um homem mais velho, Hermione não sabia, mas aquilo estava começando a fugir de seu controle.

Não conseguira pensar em outra coisa o dia inteiro, não participou das conversas de Harry e Rony, não prestou atenção no beijo maravilhoso que Gina recebeu do quartanista da Corvinal, David Yates, e o pior... as palavras dos professores em sala de aula não faziam o menor sentido para seu cérebro. Estava já no corredor onde ficava a sala de Poções, quando seu coração bateu tão forte, que ela pensou que todos podiam ouvi-lo.

Hermione parara em frente à porta de madeira escura, e antes que pudesse bater, ouviu o barulho do trinco sendo destravado. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e abriu-a cuidadosamente, pé ante pé, entrou no aposento. Seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de preto debruçada sobre vários pergaminhos, que não lhe levantou os olhos, apenas disse:

-Srta. Granger... não lhe dei uma detenção para que ficasse em pé no meio da sala com um ar de tola. – a cabeça continuou baixa, enquanto sua mão deslizava sobre o pergaminho, avidamente. – Sente-se, pegue uma pena, tinta e pergaminho no armário à esquerda. E comece a escrever todos os ingredientes da poção que errou hoje à tarde. Não pare até que eu mande, fui claro?

-Muito, professor. – ela respondeu num quase tom de desdém, e apressou-se em começar seu trabalho.

Meia hora se passara, Hermione o fitava, e girava a pena nas pontas dos dedos. _Será que terei que colocar um cartaz: "Estou aqui!", para que ele possa me ver?, _deu um suspiro de descontentamento, e baixou os olhos para o que escrevia. Não viu que dois olhos pretos a fitaram demoradamente, quando seus cabelos castanhos caíram por sobre uma parte do pergaminho.

_Qualquer coisa entre nós_

_Vem crescendo pouco a pouco_

_E já não nos deixa a sós_

_Isso vai nos deixar loucos_

O prazo de uma hora findou, e resignada ela se dirigiu até a mesa do professor. Sem dizer uma palavra, estendeu o pergaminho na direção dele, que o recebeu em suas mãos longas, sem, novamente, lhe dirigir um olhar. Trouxe-o até seu campo de visão, e correndo os olhos sobre ele, devolveu-o a menina.

-Como sempre, srta. Granger está correto.- disse frio, ainda sem fitá-la. – Contudo, isso não foi para testar seus conhecimentos, não serviu mais do que o necessário para fazê-la anotar mentalmente cada ingrediente desta poção. – e agora, encarando-a, crispou os lábios. – Espero que tenha conseguido o efeito desejado, e na próxima vez, consiga realisar a poção corretamente.

-Professor... – ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, fechou. Encarou-o.

-Granger? – ele estreitou seus olhos sobre ela, bufou – Caso não tenha notado, estou muito ocupado, se tem algo a dizer srta, faço-o logo.

-Boa noite, senhor. – sentiu-se corar, e virou para sair.

-Boa noite, srta. Granger. – o som do seu nome naquela voz rouca alcançou-a antes que Hermione cruzasse a porta.

Sorriu ao deixar o aposento. Caminhava distraidamente pelo corredor, de volta à Torre da Grifinória, quando um vulto loiro surgiu a sua frente. Dificilmente ela chamaria o par de colunas que o ladeavam de pessoas, Crabbe e Goyle eram seres a parte. Segurou a varinha entre os dedos sob a veste da escola, e esperou.

-Granger. – ele falou cínico – Andando pela escola há essa hora? E sozinha?

-Sou uma Monitora, Malfoy, essa é minha função. - devolveu-lhe o cinismo.

-Sabe, Granger... – ele se aproximou lentamente, enquanto ela recuava. -, não seria difícil atacá-la aqui, sem deixar provas... Crabbe, Goyle.

Os dois meninos avançaram em direção á ela, Hermione sacara a varinha, mas antes que pudesse usá-la, os dois brutamontes a imobilizaram de encontro à parede fria das masmorras. Draco se aproximou, toucou seu rosto, passou os dedos sobre os lábios dela, e desceu a mãos até o pescoço, e trouxe-a até seus lábios, beijando-a. Enquanto uma voz conhecida soou atrás dele.

-Solte-a Sr. Malfoy, imediatamente. – Snape estava em pé, a varinha em punho.- Sr. Crabbe e Sr. Goyle, o mesmo, para os dois. – crispou os lábios, enquanto os três meninos faziam o que ele ordenava. – Agora, vão para sua sala comunal, e rezem para que eu não lhes puna.- sibilou entre os dentes em tom ameaçador.

Draco deixou-se arrastar pelo corredor, enquanto Crabbe e Goyle já haviam sumido de sua vista. Hermione ainda o fitava em estado de choque, e Snape esperou até que o menino loiro sumisse também.

-Vamos, srta. Granger, eu lhe acompanho até a Torre da Grifinória. – disse friamente.

Hermione não pareceu ouvir, continuava estática, fitando-o. Ele voltou até ela, e encarando-a com os olhos pretos cintilantes, ordenou:

-Vamos, Granger.

-Não vai dar-lhes uma punição adequada? – ela finalmente falara, mas sua voz saiu repleta de ódio.

-Srta. Granger, eu não vi nada que merecesse uma punição rigorosa. – crispou os lábios, desdenhosamente. – A não ser o fato, de uma aluna da Grifinória vagar pela a escola à noite.

-Então vejamos se não acha que isso seja passível de uma bela punição – disse, dando-lhe o mesmo sorriso, e aproximando demasiadamente do professor, o coração aos pulos. Beijou-lhe.

Esse turu, turu, turu, aqui dentro 

_Que faz turu, turu, quando você passa_

_Meu olhar decora cada movimento_

Até seu sorriso me deixa sem graça 

Snape não agiu, simplesmente viu Hermione afastar-se lentamente de seu rosto, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, e depois os cabelos castanhos sumiram no corredor. Sentindo-se um idiota, tendo uma vontade incontrolável de matar a grifinória, bufou, e caminhou de volta até sua sala.

Hermione chegara ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, e entrara na sala Comunal da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém ali naquela hora, sentiu um certo alívio, e foi para seu dormitório. Sentou em sua cama, fitando a janela, passou a mão sobre os lábios, fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Podia sentir ainda o aveludado dos lábios dele, a sensação de calor, algo gritou dentro dela.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrou os amigos reunidos na mesa do café, sentou-se calmamente entre eles, desdobrando-se em atenções a todos. Sabia que um par de olhos preto estava sobre ela, e queria mostrar-lhe indiferença. _Vamos, professor, até quando você vai resistir? - _pensou triunfante.

A resposta à sua pergunta veio quase meia hora depois, quando estava na biblioteca. Rony e Harry estavam treinando Quadribol, e depois do seu fracasso nas últimas aulas, resolveu aumentar o tempo de seus estudos. Tinha acabado de se levantar para pegar outro livro na estante, quando sentiu um leve farfalhar as suas costas, virou-se. Os olhos pretos estavam dentro dos seus. Ela sorriu.

-Srta. Granger, eu não lhe dei sua punição por aquele ato irresponsável de ontem – seus olhos brilharam.

-E qual seria? – ela disse sorrindo.

-Granger... – Snape puxou-a pela cintura, trouxe-a perto. Crispou os lábios. – Vai passar o final de semana tirando pó da sala de troféus.- Largou-a. - Boa tarde, srta. – saiu em direção à porta da biblioteca.

Hermione continuou parada fitando o nada, fechou os olhos, e bufou. Ponto para ele.

_Não estou dormindo mais_

_Já não saio com os amigos_

_Sinto falta dessa paz_

_Que encontrei no seu sorriso_

Quem disse que conseguira estudar? Quem disse que conseguia espanar os troféus? Hermione só pensava no beijo dado em Snape, e na sensação confortável que isso lhe dava. Já era tarde da noite quando terminou, estava cansada, o corpo dolorido, nunca tinha cumprido uma detenção, o que dirá duas consecutivas.

Saiu para o corredor, a noite estava mais fria que a anterior, tremeu. Enrolou-se em seus próprios braços, e foi em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Passou por um corredor escuro, viu um vulto mais adiante se esgueirar sorrateiramente por ele. Estava convivendo muito com Harry e Rony, sua curiosidade aflorou e ela resolveu verificar quem era com seus próprios olhos.

Não ousou iluminar o corredor com sua varinha, e continuou seguindo o vulto a uma certa distância. Tinham dobrado vários outros corredores, que àquela hora, também estavam escuros, Hermione não percebera que cada vez mais se aproximavam das masmorras. Quando se deu conta disso, começou a suspeitar de quem era sua presa.

A figura humana a sua frente mancava, e chegou com dificuldade a porta que ela suspeitara ser seu destino. No mesmo instante em que conjurou algum feitiço para abri-la, uma outra pessoa surgiu em cena, iluminando todo o corredor, e também Hermione. Snape a fitou intensamente, enquanto ela olhava apreensiva para a figura vestida de rosa vinda do corredor a sua frente.

-Professor Snape. – disse Umbridge – Vejo que andou saindo do Castelo essa noite... Por que seria?

-Estávamos na Floresta Proibida colhendo ingredientes para algumas poções. – Hermione se adiantou ao professor, enquanto o observava visivelmente pálido, e não obtendo nenhum olhar reprovador, continuou – A senhora com certeza deve saber que existem certas ervas e excreções animais que só podem ser colhidas a noite, não é mesmo? - se surpreendeu com sua astúcia e cinismo. - Isso fazia parte de minha detenção hoje. – ela completou.

-Detenção? – ela falou parecendo decepcionada com sua empreitada ao nada. – Bom, espero que tenha sido proveitoso para fazê-la não ser tão impertinente. – e virando-se para Snape – O senhor certamente a acompanhará de volta ao dormitório, não? Não quero alunos passeando pela a escola à noite.

Ele confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça, e Umbridge passou por Hermione, tomando o corredor por onde eles chegaram. Assim que perdeu-a de vista, Hermione avançou na direção do professor.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele murmurou arrogante.

-Salvando sua pele – ela respondeu.

_Se é amor, sei lá_

_Só sei que sem você parei de respirar_

_E é você chegar_

_Pra esse turu, turu, turu, turu,_

_vim me atormentar_

Sem alternativa, ele aceitou sua ajuda. Entraram primeiramente na sala de Poções, e depois, por uma porta numa parede próxima, passaram aos aposentos pessoais do professor. Hermione tentou não pensar nisso. Ajudou-o a alcançar a cama, e Snape praguejou baixinho alguma coisa.

-Pode ir, srta. Granger. – disse ainda contrafeito com a presença dela ali. – Daqui por diante eu assumo.

-Eu não vou embora sem cuidar desse ferimento. – ela o encarou com um olhar decidido.- Você pode ser o professor de Poções, mas não está em condições de cuidar nem de uma mosca.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, nunca ouvira a Grifinória falar assim com ninguém, mas depois pensaria sobre isso. A dor em sua perna aumentava, o feitiço pegara de raspão, porém precisava de cuidados, senão, muito que provavelmente, nunca mais fecharia. Viu Hermione se dirigir até seu armário particular e pegar alguns itens dentro dele.

Bufou, a sabe-tudo cuidando dele, mas tinha que admitir que ela estava se saindo bem. Hermione limpou a ferida, o corte era profundo, e colocou um emplasto esverdeado por cima. Depois entoou uma meia dúzia de palavras, e as bandagens se enrolaram na perna do professor. Ela sorriu satisfeita de seu trabalho.

-Bem, agora você deve repousar. – disse levantando-se da cama.

-Foi muito astuta, srta. – ele a fitou demoradamente.

-Obrigada. – sentiu-se corar -Vou indo, adeus – deu-lhe um sorriso amarelado, desviando seu olhar.

Hermione se dirigiu para a porta, abriu-a para sair, quando ouviu:

-Obrigado Granger. – Snape falou num tom calmo pouco habitual – Principalmente pela mentira.

Ela assentiu sem olhá-lo e saiu para o corredor frio das masmorras.

_Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito_

_Gruda e o turu, turu, turu, não tem jeito_

_Deixa sua marca no meu dia-a-dia_

Nesse misto de prazer e agonia 

Hermione se sentiu perdida em sentimentos e perguntas ao chegar ao seu dormitório. Sabia que Snape fazia papel de espião, sabia de sua personalidade desprezível, mas cada vez mais se sentia envolvida por ele. Seu coração comprimiu dentro do peito, queria poder entender o que ele sentia. Adormeceu pensando se ele melhorara.

Não viu o professor na mesa do café da manhã, e naquele dia não teriam nenhuma aula de Poções, então resolveu que a noite iria até as masmorras certificar como ele estaria. Talvez pudesse ser útil, ajudar Snape novamente, cuidar dele, seu coração se encheu de esperanças. Saiu do salão principal para sua primeira aula do dia pensando no final da última aula.

O dia passou infernalmente devagar, e quando Hermione se viu livre do jantar, foi em direção às masmorras. Desceu os corredores, tomando cuidado para não ser vista por nenhum aluno da Sonserina, queria evitar quaisquer complicações para ela, ou para o professor.

Lembrou-se, no meio de sua apreensão, da sua resposta à prof. Umbridge, e pediu à Merlin que ela tivesse engolido sua desculpa. Conseguira alcançar a sala de Poções sem mais problemas, e bateu. No instante seguinte foi recebida na atmosfera quente do seu interior. Seu coração acelerou.

Eu desisto de entender 

_É um sinal que estamos vivos_

_Pra esse amor que vai crescer_

_Não há lógica nos livros_

Snape estava em sua mesa, debruçado sobre alguns papéis, mas desta vez levantou seus olhos pretos em sua direção. Intimamente, Hermione sorriu.

-Boa noite, professor. – ela disse se aproximando devagar da mesa – Desculpa se atrapalho, mas só passei para ver como o senhor estava. E se precisava de alguma coisa.

-Boa noite, srta. Granger. – disse seco – Agradeço sua preocupação, mas estou bem melhor, e tenho tudo do que preciso aqui.

-Entendo – Hermione se sentiu desconfortável ante aquela resposta. – Bom, então, eu vou indo. Adeus.

Snape havia baixado seus olhos para o pergaminho a sua frente, mas levantara quando ouviu Hermione dizer essas últimas palavras. Ela tinha se virado para sair, mas sua voz a deteve.

-Srta. Granger – ele disse num tom mais clamo – Acho que devíamos ter uma conversa.

-Sim – foi a única que coisa que saiu de seus lábios, não conseguia pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

Ele se levantara da cadeira, e estava na sua frente. Hermione o encarava, os olhos castanhos brilhavam. Sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha, as pernas estavam trêmulas, se ele se aproximasse mais, ela perderia seu controle. E foi exatamente o que Snape fez, ela fechou os olhos. Seria agora, ele a abraçaria, a beijaria, sentiu uma respiração perto de seu rosto.

_E quem poderá prever_

_Um romance ainda invisível_

Com um turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, turu, tu 

Segundos depois ouviu seu nome.

-Hermione? – a voz falou mais alto, mais perto de seu rosto – Hermione.

Com dificuldade ela abriu seus olhos, vislumbrou o rosto familiar, os cabelos ruivos caíam pelo ombro, e um sorriso iluminava seu rosto.

-Hermione – disse novamente Gina Weasley – Vamos, estamos atrasadas, senão descermos agora para o café, é capaz fazermos um jejum forçado até o almoço.

Hermione tentou assimilar cada palavra, estava na sala de Poções... E agora estava ali, isso não fazia sentido. Suspirou. Sonhara, era isso. A pressão em seu peito sumira, sentiu um alívio. _Como pudera pensar num romance com Snape? - _pensou, jogou suas pernas para fora da cama. Vestiu rapidamente as vestes da escola e desceram em disparada para o salão principal.

Chegaram a tempo de fazer uma refeição rápida, Rony e Harry já haviam terminando seu café, e foram para a aula de Transfiguração, as duas engoliram a comida. Elas se levantaram apressadamente, mas antes de deixarem o salão, Hermione fitou a mesa dos professores, e se perguntou: _Snape?_ O professor fitou-a desconfiado, e ela saiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Se esse turu tatuado no meu peito_

_Gruda e o turu, turu, turu não tem jeito_

_Nem estou dormindo mais_

_Já não saio com os amigos_

Sinto falta desse turu, turu, turu, turu, tu 

_( Quando Você Passa – Sandy & Júnior )_

_**FIM**_


End file.
